The Rebel and the Goody Two Shoes
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: Fabian is a rebel and Nina is a straight A straight laced student. What happens when these two collide? Will they get together or just fight?  I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Chapter 7 is just an author's note
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Rutter have a seat," Mr. Sweet said as I sat down. " I am very upset in you boy you were sent in here for throwing bricks at fellow students. Do you understand what this means?" I nodded. "Sorry sir they deserved it though." " I have heard enough Fabian you will do something to make it up ,but go on so I can think of it" When Mr. Sweet let me go I went back to Cade, Clint ,and Nic. "So whats your punishment," Nic said chewing on a banana. " Ah nothin' you know ole' Sweetie gets tired of me probably 3 month detention serve." "You better hope" Cade piped up. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at my desk doing homework when I was called in to the principal's office. "Ms. Martin I need to ask you a favor," Mr. Sweet said sullenly. I just nodded as he continued " Do you know who Fabian Rutter is?" Hmmmm Oh.

"Yes sir I do isn't he the one who is always in here,"

"Yes he is and that is why I need you. You see he is very troubled I need you to get to know him calm him down or at least tell me about his pranks beforehand."

" Well what do I get out of it," I asked

"You will get cash." And with that I shook his hand and said my goodbye. Well usually I wouldn't do this but I need the money so time to spy.

As I walked looking for Fabian I found him drinking some coke." Hey what's up"

"Nothing much you,"

"Naw I know I really don't know you but would you mind going out for some pizza tonight." I said trying to be cool

"Yea sure by the way I think your cute so I couldnt turn down a date with you." I blushed stop it Nina this is for money so don't fall for him. But he is just so darn cute. " Hey see you around 10." Fabian said before enveloping me in a hug

A/N IM BACK THANKS READING PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked in to Mr. Winkler's class I was on cloud nine. Finally my dream girl had asked me out. Nina the beautiful Nina. How in the world had I scored her? "So Fabian what's up with the google eyes."

"Dude Cade Nina Martin just asked me out ."

"Oh that dork she is a loser," I said slightly mad. With that I just walked off.

The Date

It was 10 o'clock and she was not here yet. Just chill Fabian she will be here. " Well hello Fabian. What's up." Nina said

"Hey Nina you ready to go."

"Yeah"

As I walked her to the car she kept asking where we were going. "Ok Nina here we are here."

HAHA I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS AND BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS 


	4. Chapter 4

**This story will be updated weekly and my other one will be twice a week. Thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Omg Fabian took me to a picnic under a tree. "So Fabian can you tell me a little about yourself."

"Ok I grew up in a foster home. I have always been given up on."

"Fabian why are you telling me all this "

" I don't know I guess I feel so safe with you. I feel like you can just see through the act that I put up."

" Why do you do put up an act."

" Nina you don't know what it feels like to be a burden to someone. To be only important to them because they get a check for watching you. People ask me all the time why do I do pranks. Well it's because it gives me attention. Well guess you want to leave now." I just sat there eyes wide. Is this why I feel more like I'll make a difference? Do I love him? NO! At that thought my heart had a tight squeeze.

" Fabian I am not going to run believe it or not I am not as perfect as everyone thinks. With that I pulled my sleeve up. He gasped.

" You cut yourself" he could barely mutter.

" No I didn't I was abused see not as perfect as I see am I." He just stood there bewildered. Ha guess he won't run. But,why am I telling him this? I gulped maybe this was a mistake.

" Nina can you tell me how you got this I don't mean to sound rude but please." He looked at me with his smoldering eyes. "Yea , when I was little I was abused very bad. My dad was always drunk. Even though they were drunk they still knew everything. I tried to sneak over to my friends house one night well they caught me and for a punishment he slammed hid empty bottles against me." I thought I heard him muttered 'I thought I had a rough childhood' but I still continued to talk." That's why I got this scholarship. I am sure glad I did to.

" Yeah I would be like that too if I had parents like that, no offense."

" None taken but that's not the reason," I leaned closer just barely brushing my lips against his before moving to his ear," The reason is I got to meet you." And with that the sprinklers came on.

" Come on let's get out of here." he said pulling me up by my hand and not letting go as we ran. I think I might have a tiny crush on Fabian Rutter.


	6. AfterMath

As we get in the car I build up the courage to ask Nina out. " Hey Nina."

" Yeah Fabes." Did she just call me Fabes?

" Do you fancy you know… … being my girl." wow 'The to Cool to Care Fabian' left the building with that question.

" Yes I would love that." When I walked to her room with her I whispered goodnight barely brushing my lips to hers just like she did to me. I went to sleep that night in bliss.

**The Next Day**

I was walking to my locker Clint walked up to me. " Dude why didn't you show last night". SHOOT!

"Sorry I had a date with Nina last night."

"So you gonna leave us for a girl ,and in fact a goody two shoes for that matter. You're just sick," Clint said.

"You call my girl a geek then let's go right here right now."

" Haha can't do nothing." Right about that time I saw one of Nina's friends run off. Probably to go get Nina.

" Clint shut the fuck up. "Those words came out of Nina Martin's mouth. That shouldn't have turned me on but it did.

" Nina shut up, " he then looked at me, " Tell your lap dog to back off."

"If we weren't at school bro your ass would so be mine.'' I said trying to walk off with Nina before she got involved. But, Clint had other ideas.

" I liked to see you try. But no you have your little girlfriend fight your battles." he then looked at Nina, "Do you want know something? Fabian always talked trash about your fat little ass." Nina looked visible hurt. Clint was going to pay!

"Nina it's not true, Clint has known I have had a crush on you forever. " Nina must have lost it because she jumped out of my grip and these words came out of her mouth.

"Clint fuck you."

" I bet that's what you wanna do to me." Clint retorted. That sent my veins boiling but that didn't stop Nina.

" You think I'm scared of you. Well I'm not." she bumped him in the chest, " And btw I am not fat. You piece of shit."

" Oh yes you are. Your but looks like it has a brain all it's own." he pushed Nina into my arms, " You're a fucking lap dog you will do anything for him. But all he wants is to get you in the bed." She gasped. He crossed the line I handed her over to her friend Amber and went after Clint. I punched him in the nose. Hearing an awful crack. He fell to the floor with a thud barley conscious.

" Mess with me I ignore you ,mess with my friends you get pranked ,but mess with my girl you get knocked out." I then grabbed Nina by the hand and left. I slowed when we got the trees. I then led her inside to my special place.

" Fabes, is that true you only want to get in my pants." Clint how could you do this to me? Of course I knew she would ask that question.

" No I like you for you and hell why didn't you tell me you were that brave."

"I looked brave wow I thought I looked like a dick. Plus I was shaking the whole time." I kissed her a passionate but yet sweet kiss.

" Thanks but next time let me defend you," I said chuckling.

" Sexist much." She said hitting me in the chest. She the settled in my lap. We lay there silently.

" Hey Neens why didn't you tell me you have a mouth like that." Her eyes swelled up like she was going to cry. What did I do?

"You called me Neens no one has ever called me that thank you," she pecked me on the lips then continued, "Because I thought you would think I was a boy in a way."

" Are you crazy? That had me turned on as all get out. Hey do you want skip class." She nodded. I kissed her on more time before humming a song to her. Her song.l

_A/N AM I GETTING BETTER AT LONGER CHAPTERS. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT BADASS NINA_


	7. sorry

**_Another author's note i know theysuck. but my updates will be alot slower. i just started 7th grade so yea. and with pre algebra homework i wont be able to update so please bare with me. Oh on a happier not please go to my profile to vot. thank you._**


	8. Another note sorry

Before I will update I need y'all to vote for HoH on my poll. Thank You

Lexy


	9. The Note that changed it all

**_BTW **_Nina is 16 years old. Fabian is 17. He failed!_****_ (_****_in real HoA we know that would never happen)_**_**

As I was walking to school today someone had slipped me a note in my locker that said:

_Fabian is not who you think he is. He just wants to get in your pants_

_From Your Bff Kailee. _

Wow looks like I have to break up with Fabian. I knew he was a bad boy but after what he said to me I thought he was different. Well time to go find Fabian.

When I found him sitting at his desk. Fighting the tears I had I went up to talk to him. " Hey Fabes I am sorry but we have to break up. I found this in my locker." I held up the note, " My best friend Kailee sent this to me and she is the boy expert. I am sorry but goodbye." Before I could leave he grabbed my hand.

" Nina I am the guy …who can wrestle with you and let you win... who you can talk to about anything.. . who laughs at your jokes... who puts your cold hands in my warm hoodie pockets... . who lets you use my sweatshirt for a pillow... who says i love you & means it... who will kiss you in the rain, in the sunshine, and in the snow... whos calls unexpected ly... who will have many inside jokes with you and remember each one... a guy who notices haircuts.. .. who realizes that you say things but dont always mean them... who you can go swimming with on hot days... who can tell you my problems and let you help... who will listen to you talk... who will bring you seashells from the beach... who will let you beat me up when you get angry... who writes love letters to you, but doesnt send them... who draws pictures and slips them gently into your locker slot... who saves my genuine, big smiles for you... with deeps eyes, that can see through faces into depths... who wears baseball hats and lets your wear mine too. ... who gives you my t-shirt to change into and not expect to get it back... who knows your favorite color, song, car, vegetable, perfume and the color of your toothbrush... who will shake your dads hand and look your mom in the eye... who will call you by your full name-first, middle and last... who willl know when something is wrong when you're trying your best to put on an act... who will kiss you and tell you you're beautiful... who will let you cry to me... who will hold you & kiss your cheek... who suprises you and compliments and plays with your hair... who will brag about you to all of my friends...who will not tell his friends about intimate stuff we did... not afraid to give you a great big hug right infront of my mom... who smells like i just stepped out of the shower... who will cut his hair when i know it looks bad... who wears cologne that you can subtly smell when you're leaning on my shoulder... who will not try to meet up with other girls if i know you'll get jealous...who tells you that you have a nice laugh and a smile that lights up the room and simply be yours to hold. I love you so much please don't leave me." Fabian said. My eyes were watering. Should I go against my best friend of thirteen years or pick a guy I have liked for a few weeks. Well that decison was hard. My best friend has always been there for me. Or the guy who has been acused of just wanting to get in my pants not **ONCE** but **TWICE. **Of course that chioce was easy looking at it like that.

" Sorry Fabes but I can't ,I just can't." I whispered. My eyes barely dry.

" Neens I won't question you leaving because I know why you did this," I just stared. When I didn't talk he continued, " Yeah I get it you thought about my screwed up life. You thought about my past. You thought about. You decided. But remember I love you and that will not change as screwed up as I may be. You can always come back to me." He stared at me. I ran out running as far as I could. I screwed up things will never be the same . If I go back to him. I heard a twig snap. When I turned around all that was left was a note. It said:

_Now you believe me. Its a shame you believed me in the first place. Thanks for giving up on him. I'll make sure he gets the news about the money. Lets see how much he loves you then. _

_Yours Truly,  
>Clint<em>

How could he? I better go find Fabian.

**A/N Hi guys I would just like to say thanks for voting on my proile. I hate making you guys do that. I really do but to finish my other story I need your votes. So _THANKS VERY MUCH_. More on this story. What do you think about Clint hating him more and more. Also I bet you forgot about the little 's deal. I love all the reviews. I will not set a goal all I ask is for you to vote on my profile when I ask polls are open till Aug 4th. 7 o'clock central standard time (CST).**

**Thx  
>Lee<strong>


	10. The Song

**_I don't own House of Anubis._**

Nina just left me. I thought we understod each other. Guess not. I just love her so much. But how can I love her I have only known her for a few weeks. I know just what I am going to do.

**Nina's POV (**a/n pov switches in one chapter won't be often**)**

When I got home from my run I went to my room trying to think of how to get Fabian back. I know he will take me back. But I need to show him I love him so much so I will need to make a big impression. I know I will right him a song that way he can't say no. Later a Text Message came to my phone. I t said:

_Dear My Lovely Nina,_

_I need to tell you some thing but I just can't do it in person please come to our secret place. ASAP_

_Love Yours 4eva,_

_Fabian._

Well looks like I will have to sing him my song later because it isn't finished. I strolled to our meadow. The one we went on our first date ,well our only date. As I walked to there I noticed he wasn't ther eall that was there was a note and a CD player. The note said play the CD first. I did and this what the radio said '' Dear Nina this is a song I wrote for you when we dated.

**I know I'm still young**  
><strong>But, I know how I feel<strong>  
><strong>I might not have too much experience<strong>  
><strong>But, I know when love is real.<strong>

**By the way my heart starts pounding**  
><strong>When I look into your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I might look a little silly<strong>  
><strong>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>

**I'll love you to the moon and back**  
><strong>I'll love you all the time<strong>  
><strong>Deeper than the ocean<strong>  
><strong>And higher than the pines.<strong>

**Cause girl, you do something to me**  
><strong>Deep down in my heart<strong>  
><strong>I know I look a little crazy<strong>  
><strong>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>

**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would**  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky<strong>  
><strong>If I could, I would<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>

When I heard this song I started to cry. He really did love me. I picked up the note.

_My Nina_

_I love you. If you ever loved please callthe police and tell them there is someone at the bottom of the cliff. I love you so much I just can't live without you. I know that is saying alot since we only date dfor a little over a week. But I do love you . You are the first and only girl i have cried for. Please I ask one thing of you. Please come to my funeral _

_Love You So Very Much _

_Fabian_

I had to find him. I left him a voicemail saying please don't leave me. I went runnimg for The Anubis cliff praying he was there alive. When I got there I saw Fabian ... ... ... ...

**A/N Please don't come after and yes I know it was evil to stop there. But great place to stop. Thx for reading don't forget to review. I got 3 last chapter I hope to get more but if I don't I won't make you wait because I do this for fun not reviews but they are greatly appreciated**.


	11. Falling

**A/N Hey y'all! After you read this go read **_**GallagherZammieBlacthorne's stories. They are tha BOMB.**_

Fabian's POV

I stood there on the side of the cliff. My Nina, my Nina, my Nina was all I could think about was her. How could I think she would have stayed with me long after I told her my life story? How could I? I took a step closer to the cliff's edge. **BAM. **I was hit hard knocking me to the ground I felt pain. Then it faded. I could hear hard pants of breath. They were coming from the thing on me. I opened my eyes. There sat my angle! Nina, I guess God gave me my one true wish to be able to be with the one I love. Well at least not the real one." Fabian speak please." said the heavenly angle.

"Nina how did you get in heaven with me." She hugged me tight as she said.

"Fabes you are not in heaven. You are on Earth and I love you." She said now I knew I was on Heaven because the real Nina would never love me. My heart gave a hard clench as I thought that.

"No Nina I am on heaven."

"I can prove it Fabian you are on earth." With that she put her lips on mine harshly. I now knew that this was Earth because that was way too inappropriate for Heaven. I slid my tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She moaned as she opened her mouth. Wow that moan was so sexy. We continued to kiss like that. She was pulling at my hair making it hard to think straight. I was holding her so close that all I could feel hear, and smell was her. A few minutes later we broke apart for air. I leaned my forehead against hers and pulled her closer wanting to never let go." So Fabes do you believe me now." I pecked her on the lips before answering.

"Yeah I believe you "She became abruptly serious.

" Fabian are you crazy. Trying to kill yourself. I love you don't doubt that."

" Even after you hear a lot of people including your BFF say that I just want to get in your pants you still want to be with me." I said tears welling up.

" Yes Fabes I still do. By the way you know your buddy Clint sent the note not Kaillee." He did what when I find him he is so dead. I got up walking towards the school hoping Clint was still there." Wait Fabian don't he's not worth you getting suspended." Even tough Nina told me not to I kept walking towards the school. I found Clint talking to Nic. " Yo Capps turn around " I said as he slowly turned around.


	12. Sorry its short

Nina's Pov

As Clint turned around Fabain ran up to him and was about to punch him." No wait there is a reason. Nina is taking money to be with you.'' Clint held up an envelope. Fabain just ran. Crap! I went after him stopping by the music room grabbing a guitar. He was sitting in our special placE. I started strumming.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards**  
><strong>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I<strong>  
><strong>Fall in love in an empty bar<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>And you stood there in front of me just<strong>  
><strong>Close enough to touch<strong>  
><strong>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<strong>  
><strong>What I was thinking of<strong>

**Drop everything now**  
><strong>Meet me in the pouring rain<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me on the sidewalk<strong>  
><strong>Take away the pain<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>  
><strong>Hit me with those green eyes, baby<strong>  
><strong>As the lights go down<strong>  
><strong>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>So reach out open handed<strong>  
><strong>And lead me out to that floor<strong>  
><strong>Well I don't need more paper lanterns<strong>  
><strong>Take me down, baby bring on the movie star<strong>  
><strong>Cause my heart is beating fast<strong>  
><strong>And you are beautiful<strong>  
><strong>I could wait patiently but<strong>  
><strong>I really wish you would<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Drop everything now<strong>  
><strong>Meet me in the pouring rain<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me on the sidewalk<strong>  
><strong>Take away the pain<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Hit me with those green eyes, baby<strong>  
><strong>As the lights go down<strong>  
><strong>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I run my fingers through your hair<strong>  
><strong>And watch the lights go out<strong>  
><strong>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<strong>  
><strong>Gonna strike this match tonight<strong>  
><strong>Lead me up the staircase<strong>  
><strong>Won't you whisper soft and slow<strong>  
><strong>I'd love to hate it<strong>  
><strong>But you make it like a fireworks show<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Drop everything now<strong>  
><strong>Meet me in the pouring rain<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me on the sidewalk<strong>  
><strong>Take away the pain<strong>  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Hit me with those green eyes, baby<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>As the lights go down<strong>  
><strong>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>  
><strong>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly<strong>

I stood there waiting. " Sorry Nina I love but I can't trust you." My eyes started to water. I stood there he was walking out of the clearing. He stopped staring me in the eye. Fabian kissed me on the forehead and left. I knew this would come back to bite me in the tail. Well should have known better.

**_A/N _The enD I decided I need a BREAK TO WORK ON OTHER STUFF. How many sequels should there be. The next sequel should come in about a month. R and R. lOVE YOU GUYS AND please read my other story _She's In Love With The Boy. _Please its the only story I have wrote with just hints of Fabina. Send Songfics because that's what I will be workiing on.**


	13. Author's Note

Ya'll can follow me on twitter TeamJordanBB13


	14. Important Season 2 News

**_Ya'll the new teaser is up for season 2 of House of Anubis. Its on my profile !_**


End file.
